


My Everything

by space_slasher



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry doesn't take hints, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_slasher/pseuds/space_slasher
Summary: — Как звали того знаменитого шеф-повара, которого так любит Лиза?— Мэрри ми, Барри.*— О боже, Мэри Миа, что за имя?Лен не смог сдержаться и засмеялся. Как же он любит этого парня.— Что смешного?— Лови, — крикнул Лен, бросая в Барри кольцо.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 9





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084358) by [Marvelqueen14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelqueen14/pseuds/Marvelqueen14). 



> не могу устоять перед КолдФлэшом. он покорил мое сердце и душу целиком и полностью, занял мои мысли, но я совсем не против.

Лен проснулся, когда мягкий свет начал пробиваться через занавески на окне спальни. Он скользил по его подтянутому телу и немного грел кожу. C неохотой мужчина поднялся и, шаркая ногами, пошел в ванную. Сегодня предстояло много дел, и он не мог тратить время на такую роскошь, как сон.

Барри помогает Оливеру в Стар Сити c жутко секретным делом, но он обещал вернуться через пару дней. И Лен должен быть готов, должен сделать все идеально, ведь Барри заслуживает этого.

* * *

На часах был полдень, когда Леонард Снарт вошел в магазин. Он сразу нашел нужную витрину и, рассмотрев все предложенные варианты, выдохнул с разочарованием.

Молодой продавец, заметив Лена, приблизился:

— Добрый день, я Майкл. Чем могу помочь, сэр?

— Здравствуйте, я ищу кольцо. Это все что у вас есть?

— Боюсь, что да, но в городе есть еще несколько наших магазинов с большим выбором. Я уверен, там вы сможете найти то, что нужно.

— Я ищу нечто особенное, что не видел до этого. Спасибо за помощь.

Лен натянул козырёк своей бейсболки ниже и направился к двери, надеясь быстро дойти до машины пока его не узнают. Даже когда все записи о его криминальном прошлом в архивах полиции стерты, ходить по улицам в открытую — все еще не очень хорошая идея.

— Стойте! — крикнул Майкл, торопящемуся Лену. Оглядываясь вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что никто не видит, продавец вытащил маленькую визитную карточку из кармана. — Это ювелирный магазин моей бабушки. Он маленький и находиться на выезде из города, но если вы ищете что-то по-настоящему особенное, то вам непременно нужно побывать там.

Майкл отдал карточку Леонарду и улыбнулся:

— Вы, определенно, не будете разочарованы. Она замечательный человек и прекрасный ювелир.

Лен взял карточку, и Майкл, извинившись, ушел к другому покупателю. _Черт возьми, это стоит того, чтобы попытаться_.

* * *

Спустя несколько часов езды и поиска магазина Лен вошел в нужную дверь и осмотрелся. Два больших плюшевых кресла, покрытых дорогим темно-бордовым бархатом, стояли по правую сторону. Драгоценности в витринах были загадочно прикрыты шелковой тканью рубиного и изумрудного оттенка.

Хрупкая женщина прошла через вышитый бисером занавес, висящий на проходе в задней части магазина, и поприветствовала Леонарда, тепло и приветливо улыбнувшись. Ее короткие серебристые волосы хорошо оттеняли темно-голубые глаза. Одета она была немного небрежно, в светло голубой свитер под горло и выцветшие джинсы.

Лен улыбнулся в ответ и поздоровался.

— Добро пожаловать в Ювелирный магазин Луизы. Меня зовут Луиза.

— Я Леонард, приятно познакомиться. Ваш внук Майкл посоветовал мне ваш магазин. Я ищу кольцо.

— Присаживайся и расскажи мне поподробнее. — Луиза взяла Лена за руку и повела его к креслам, которые он видел до этого. — Так, какое кольцо ты ищешь?

Леонард смущенно улыбнулся, его сердце забилось быстрее, стоило только подумать о Барри:

— Обручальное кольцо.

— Прекрасно! Расскажи мне о своем молодом человеке.

Леонард моргнул, совершенно застигнутый врасплох. Он ожидал вопросов о размере или стиле. Лен не думал, что выглядит как-то по-особенному. _Как она поняла? Он излучает какие-то неизвестные гей-флюиды, видные только женщинам?_

Видя тревожность Лена, Луиза наклонилась вперед и успокаивающе положила свою ладонь на его колено:

— Спокойно, Леонард, я давно в этом бизнесе, чтобы понять человека, только взглянув в его глаза. Я обещаю, все, что ты расскажешь, останется строго между нами.

Лен колебался несколько мгновений, но потом кивнул. По непонятной причине он доверял ей, верил, что она сдержит свое слово.

— Его зовут Барри. И мы вместе уже почти три года.

— Ты знаешь, что светишься, когда говоришь о нем? Быть влюбленным — это фантастическое чувство, неправда ли?

Широко улыбнувшись, Лен кивнул:

— Да, он все для меня. Я не думаю, что смог бы жить без него…

— Продолжай, — Луиза улыбнулась ободряюще. Ее никогда не утомляли любовные истории.

— Он… он волшебный. Он такой умный и смешной, и у него золотое сердце. Честно, не знаю, что Барри нашел в таком человеке, как я. Всякий раз как я вижу его, у меня захватывает дух и мурашки пробегают по телу. Он — мой ангел. Он всегда рядом. Только ему я могу рассказать обо всем, что со мной происходит. Барри прекрасен внутри и снаружи. Его глаза невероятны, я могу потеряться в них. Вы понимаете, что я имею в виду? И боже, когда он говорит о своей работе или научной фантастике, все, что я могу делать — это пялиться на него и влюбляться каждый раз все сильнее и сильнее. — смущенный, ведь он никогда не откровенничал с незнакомым человеком, Лен остановился.

Луиза легко рассмеялась, ее добрые глаза светились неподдельной радостью и интересом:

— Кажется, он замечательный человек.

— Да. Барри самый удивительный и искренний человек, которого я знаю. Я люблю его.

— Ну, что ж, Леонард. У меня есть идеальное кольцо для твоего Барри.

Лен пошел вслед за Луизой к витрине. Она открыла маленькое отверстие и достала кольцо. Оно выглядело достаточно просто, но в тоже время элегантно. Полоски золота и, кажется, серебра переплетались, и нельзя было сказать, где начинался один металл, а заканчивался другой. У этого кольца не было бриллиантов или любых других драгоценных камней, но это самое красивое, что Лен видел.

— Кольцо изготовлено из золота и платины, — пояснила Луиза. — Барри звучит солнечно и ярко, поэтому золото — это он. А ты, Леонард, — платина: сильный, редкий и тоже яркий.

Лен достал свой бумажник, его руки дрожали от волнения:

— Я беру его.

* * *

Леонард спустился вниз, как только услышал открывающуюся дверь:

— Ленни! — позвал его Барри, немедленно заключая его в крепкие объятья. — Я скучал…

Лен, немного освобождаясь, долго и нежно поцеловал его.

— Ты голоден? — спросил Леонард.

— Удивительно, но нет. Просто устал. Всё чего я сейчас хочу — это принять горячий душ и тебя на всю ночь.

Лен нахмурился:

— Ты совсем не голоден? Даже немного? Как насчет перекуса? Я знаю, вы, спидстеры, любите поесть при любых возможных случаях.

— Не, я собираюсь тащить свою задницу наверх в душ.

— Окей, я присоединюсь к тебе через несколько минут.

Леонард отпустил Барри из объятий, повернулся и пошел на кухню. Он быстро потушил ароматические свечи на обеденном столе, которые расставил специально для Аллена. Взял кольцо с маленького покрытого блестящим слоем серебра блюдца и положил его в свой карман. Убрав еду в холодильник, Лен выключил свет и поторопился к Барри. _Что теперь?_ Ему надо придумать другой план. Что-нибудь романтичное.

Лен вошел в их спальню и обнаружил Барии, сидящим на краю кровати. Его парень был полностью голым и чертовски возбуждающим.

— Вот ты где… — протягивая руки, сказал он. — Иди сюда, Ленни.

По телу Лена прошла дрожь и в животе появилось странное чувство предвкушения. Он снял рубашку и встал напротив. Барри наклонился вперед и поцеловал живот Лена, его язык прошел по кругу вокруг пупка и по кубикам пресса. Он уже было начал расстегивать его штаны, как Лен неожиданно вскрикнул и отскочил.

 _Кольцо! Оно все еще в кармане. Барри не должен найти его!_ Он посмотрел на своего прекрасного парня, который выглядел очень комично с его большими от шока глазами.

— Давай я, — стараясь звучать сексуальнее, сказал Лен.

— Чт… — что бы не хотел сказать парень, он тут же забыл это, стоило Лену снять свои штаны вместе с боксерами. — Черт! — глаза Барри прошлись по телу Лена. — Ты так красив.

Леонард опустился на колени, чтобы быть наравне с Барри, аккуратно провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке. Неспешным движением он поцеловал его в порозовевшую щеку, уголок губ и, наконец, мягко прикоснулся к губам. Рука Барри прошлась по его шее, немного массируя, и опустилась на талию. Постепенно воздух накалялся, и вскоре Лен уже не помнил ни о кольце, которое сейчас лежало на полу в куче одежды, ни о плане, который надо придумать.

* * *

Все еще отходя от оргазма, Леонард лениво перебирал волосы Барри. Они лежали близко, что он мог чувствовать дыхание парня у себя на шее. Опустив руку ниже, Леонард очертил линию скул, ключиц, слегка сжал между пальцами сосок. Далее его рука прошлась по внутренней стороне бедра и нежно погладила кожу. Лен хотел уже убрать руку, как Барри остановил его.

— Нет, оставь руку там. — прошептал он, тепло целуя его. — Так или иначе, я твой.

Лен улыбнулся и оставил поцелуй на лбу. Он думал о том, чтобы сделать предложение сейчас, но не хотел спрашивать Барри прямо после секса. Кроме того, ему пришлось бы двигаться, а обниматься с Барри было так замечательно. Закрывая глаза, он слушал дыхание своего партнера, стук его сердца и медленно засыпал.

* * *

Леонард нервно ждал пока проснется Барри. Он оглядел кухню в поиске хорошего места для кольца. _Может положить в кофе? Нет, зная Барри, он сможет с легкостью проглотить его и не заметить. Что на счет…_

— Доброе утро, Ленни. — заходя в кухню, сказал Барри. Он еще не совсем проснулся и его волосы торчали в разные стороны.

Лен поспешно сунул коробочку с кольцом в карман, даря поцелуй своему парню:

— Доброе, Барри.

Прислоняясь обратно к столу, он наблюдал, как Аллен наливает себе стакан сока и садится за маленький обеденный стол. _Спроси его сейчас, спроси! Не будь трусом._

Лен было начал опускаться на одно колено, но передумал. _Слишком банально. Банально, но романтично_ , поэтому он сделал это вновь. _Нет, нет всё-таки слишком старомодно_ , опять поднимаясь, думал он. _Но Барри любит классику_ , и он опустился на колено еще раз.

— Лен, что ты делаешь?

Смущенный, Леонард быстро выпрямился:

— О, выпады вперед… чтобы … чтобы оставаться в форме.

— Ты ненормальный. — сказал Барри, улыбаясь и тряся головой. — Но, я полагаю, мой ненормальный.

_Так, Лен, соберись. Сейчас или никогда._

Барри взял свой мобильный и открыл сообщение от Циско:

— Ты кстати помнишь, как звали того знаменитого шеф-повара, которого так любит Лиза? Я обещал дать Циско имя, чтобы он пригласил ее в этот ресторан на их следующее свидание.

— Мэрри…*

— Хорошо, — сказал парень, печатая в телефоне. — Мэри как?

— Мэрри ми, Барри.

— О боже, Мэри Миа, что за имя?

Лен не смог сдержаться и засмеялся. _Боже, как он любит этого парня._

— Что смешного?

— Лови, — крикнул Лен, бросая в Барри кольцо.

— Эй! — запротестовал он, выпуская из рук свой телефон и неловко перехватывая коробочку, умудряясь поймать ее с помощью своей скорости до того, как она ударится об стол.

Барри, не моргая, смотрел на кольцо широко распахнутыми глазами. Лен в это время, улыбаясь, обошёл своего пораженного парня и взял блокнот и ручку, которые лежали около холодильника. Он быстро написал «выходи за меня!» большими буквами и, оторвав страницу, передал ее Барри.

— Да! — счастливо закричал уже будущий муж, резко вставая и роняя стул. Он на сверхскорости попал в объятия Лена и не отпускал его до тех пор, пока тот не надел кольцо ему на палец.

* * *

Барри зашел в маленький магазин, надеясь, что у них есть то, что нужно. После непрекращающейся пытки щекоткой и перерыва на умопомрачительный секс, Лен все-таки сказал, где он купил кольцо.

Луиза оторвала взгляд от книги о драгоценных камнях:

— Добрый день, молодой человек. Я Луиза, добро пожаловать в мой магазин.

— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Барри, — ярко улыбаясь, произнес он.

Изучив парня, Луиза поняла кто перед ней.

— О, так ты жених Леонарда. — утвердительно сказала она.

Барри смутился и немного покраснел:

— Я… я… ох, приятно встретиться?

— Твой партнёр рассказывал о тебе. Прости меня, не стоило так сразу, но это приятно, что женщина моих лет все еще может заставить покраснеть такого приятного мужчину. Не стоит стесняться, любовь — это прекрасная вещь, и ты счастливчик иметь кого-то, кто любит тебя так же сильно, как Леонард.

Барри заметно расслабился:

— Да, мне повезло. Лен — целый мир для меня. И сейчас я здесь именно из-за него. Я ищу…

— Кольцо. — протягивая открытую серебристую коробочку, сказала Луиза. — Я сделала его, сразу после того как Леонард купил первое, зная, что один из вас вернётся за еще одним.

— Откуда вы знали?

Луиза улыбнулась, подмигивая Барри:

— Я могу видеть настоящую любовь. Так, ты берешь его?

Аллен лишь улыбнулся, кивая.

* * *

Лен полулежал на диване вместе с Барри. На улице уже стемнело, и комнату освещали только фонари и телевизор, тихо работающий на заднем плане. _Романтично не правда ли?_

— Я люблю вас, Мистер Снарт. — прошептал Лен, нежно целуя своего мужа в лоб. Барри, счастливо улыбаясь, приподнялся и перелез к нему на колени. Он влюбленным взглядом посмотрел в глаза Леонарду.

Чувствуя необычный трепет и наслаждение, парень ответил:

— Ну вообще-то Мистер Аллен-Снарт. И я тоже люблю тебя, Ленни. Ты мое всё, а я целиком и полностью теперь твой.

Лен коварно улыбнулся и уверенным движением опрокинул Барри на диван, нависая сверху. _Только мой…_

Леонард провел носом по шее парня, вдыхая родной запах. Он начал прикусывать нежную кожу, оставляя следы. Барри, прижимаясь ближе, закинул ногу на бедро Лена. Комната наполнилась тяжелыми вздохами. Леонард, не теряя времени, расстегнул баррину рубашку и принялся вылизывать гибкое тело. Когда он дошел до сосков, Барри издал самый прекрасный звук, которой Лен, определенно, хотел услышать еще раз.

— Ах…идем… на… наверх.

Пробормотав что-то неразборчивое, Лен жадно поцеловал Барри. До спальни они так и не дошли.

**Author's Note:**

> *Почти непереводимая шутка. «Marry» дословно переводится как «Выходи за меня», но также есть и имя «Marry».


End file.
